Traditional padlocks include a shackle that is moveable from a locked to an unlocked position. The shackle is connected to a locking mechanism stored inside a padlock body. The locking mechanism is operated by a key that can cause the shackle to unlock. The shackle can be placed in a locking position then manually pressed to lock. Some conventional padlocks have locking mechanisms that are operated using a dial that requires a code consisting of a combination of numbers. Some of them require a specific dial movement to unlock. Opening these padlocks can be a challenge especially when opening these padlocks while carrying heavy or bulky objects. Additionally, keys can be lost, or passwords can be forgotten. Sometimes these padlocks are not properly locked, and thus, the objects being secured by the padlocks are vulnerable to being stolen. The above problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.